


Festis Bei Umo Canavarum

by TheTyphonSerpent



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyphonSerpent/pseuds/TheTyphonSerpent
Summary: When Fenris is sick, things are easy. But when Anders is sick? It's a nightmare.





	Festis Bei Umo Canavarum

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tumblr post! Check out the original and reblog it here: http://typhonserpent.tumblr.com/post/176823156262/

When Fenris woke up, the swimming in his head was gone, and he was intimately aware of how crusty and sticky he felt. The sun leeched in through the windows and bathed the bed in light. The covers beneath were hot and damp with sweat. Anders was curled up in the arm chair next to the bed, snoring loudly.

Very slowly, Fenris withdrew himself from under the blankets and worked his way to the edge of the bed. One bare foot stepped onto the floorboards, which creaked.

Anders awoke with a snort. “Fenris!”

“I am fine, mage.”

The words did not deter Anders from running to the opposite side of the bed, and setting his hand across Fenris’ forehead. The elf, feet dangling over the bed, stilled in absolute silence and patiently waited for the mage to cease fussing.

“Your fever broke. How do you feel?” Anders asked.

“Fine,” He replied, “And in desperate need of a bath.”

“I’ll draw you a bath, then.”

Fenris’ hand was on Anders’ shoulder before he could take two steps away. “I can draw my own bath. I told you I feel fine.”

Anders made an exaggerated huff, spun around, and knelt in front of Fenris.

“Mouth open.” The mage commanded.

Fenris opened his mouth, and Anders used a little mage light on his finger tip to look for redness.

“Nose.”

Fenris tilted his head back so Anders could check for signs of swelling or mucus.

“Breathe normally.”

Anders pressed his ear to Fenris’ chest to listen to his lungs, then felt along his throat for swollen glands. He had moved onto Fenris’ ears and summoned the mage light again when Fenris interjected, “Have I passed your inspection yet?”

Anders was half-crawling on Fenris lap to examine his ears, “If you feel any symptoms return at all, send for me, okay?”

Fenris jostled his legs so that Anders jerked back, and caught the mage by his hips. Hand on the back of Anders’ head, he drew Anders in for a kiss. “I will. You have my word.”

Anders rested his forehead against Fenris’, using their close proximity as a chance to wrap his arms around the elf. “Fine, then. You know where to find me.”

Fenris was fine for the remainder of the day, and even well into the next day. When Anders didn’t appear to check in on him, Fenris made his way to darktown to check in. He walked in to a frazzled Lirene, her black hair a tangled mess, dark bags under her eyes. She was in the midst of serving water to an elderly man on one of the beds. Setting her eyes on Fenris brought an unusual glow of hope to her face.

“Oh, thank the Maker.” She breathed, “Maybe you can talk some sense into him.”

Three other beds had patients in them, but there was no Anders in sight. Lirene set down the water pitcher and jacked her thumb at the door to Anders’ private quarters. “He’s in there.”

Fenris walked in to find Anders splashing water on his face from the basin in the corner. The action dissolved as a coughing fit approached. Fenris came up behind Anders to rub his back. The coughing continued until Anders was red in the face, and he inhaled a deep breath once it was over.

“Fenris,” The mage breathed, his voice muffled by a swollen, red nose, “I’m so glad you’re doing better. I just popped in here to wash up.”

“You are ill.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.” The mage stood, wobbled a bit, and then made his way to the door. He made it one step out before Fenris hand reached out of the room, grabbed his shirt, and yanked him back in.

“Fenris, what-” Anders exclaimed, stumbling backwards, “I have four patients out there!”

“And you will make them all ill.”

“I think I know proper sanitation techniques.” Anders moved to exit again, finding Fenris’ fingers still thoroughly dug into his coat.

“Fenris … please”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
